Between The Cracks
by The Swooce
Summary: Since arriving at their new home, Matt and the group have settled in quite well. How did they? Here is their story. Contains cursing, a bit of violence, and mentions of sexual content. READ AND REVIEW!
1. New Home

**Well, I believe I should give a bit of story behind this.**

 **This is supposed to occur between episodes 1 and 2 of season 2, just to introduce some plot points and characters. I also made this a separate story since I didn't want to make this a filler episode.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

NOVEMBER

WEEK 1

THURSDAY

MATT'S POV:

Within the span of fifteen minutes, I found myself in front of a toasty fire while my old friend Jenny sat across from me in a burgundy arm-chair, as did I. We had sat in silence for a brief moment before speaking. There was only one topic on my mind, and I was sure it wouldn't please Jenny in the slightest.

"Chris's dead." I said. Jenny tilted her head slightly, until she looked down at the floor in sorrow.

"Anyone else?"

"Charlie, Penelope, Nicole...and Leon…" I sighed. Jenny gave me a light hug in response.

"How?" She asked. I had mentally prepared myself while walking with Jenny to tell the whole story, and so I did. I told her everything, Chris's death, Penelope's betrayal, Charlie's death, mine and Leon's abduction, meeting Henry, Heath, Beth, Terrance's betrayal of Penelope and her subsequent death to which she grinned at.

"Then, I got bit." I said. Jenny's eyes widened as she had just noticed my crowbar arm, which I raised. She took it in her hand, examining it like a treasure.

"Odd choice."

"It does get the job done however." I replied with a cheeky grin. She grinned.

"It does indeed."

* * *

HEATH'S POV:

No less than a week and I've already impressed a lot of people here so much that I was asked by that Sal guy to give some people some training sessions in combat. At first, I wasn't in the mood for teaching some bratty kids how to fight the undead, but Sal promised me that Beth would be given special privileges for food, drinks, and activities. Once he said that, I agreed faster than a crackhead with his ass on fire.

The day came rather quickly, and I had barely thought of any lessons to teach the kids. Sal came over and guided me to a baseball field, where a few young individuals were standing, some talking, some being quiet. Sal patted me on the back and walked off, leaving me in front of about five people.

"Alright everyone, welcome to combat training, as ordered by Mr. Military guy. Now-"

"Are we seriously learning from this ginger?" I saw a rat faced, blonde haired teenager with a blue jacket staring intently at me. I simply gave him a look, and he grinned smugly at me.

"You, rat face, what's your name?" His expression faltered.

"Gavin Polonsky."

"I didn't ask for your last name."

"You asked-"

"You want to get smart with me? Think you know better combat than me?" I said, getting up in his face. I saw the fear in his eyes, and I mustered myself to not grin at his pathetic attempt to act tough.

"Yes, I'll take you on!" Gavin shouted. I smirked and stepped back.

"Now class, you are now going to see why A. you don't fuck with me, and B. how to successfully destroy a prick's confidence and ego without killing him." I stepped a good ten feet back and gave a gesture towards Gavin, who took this as an opportunity to run at me. I simply side-stepped him and tripped him up, causing him to fall flat on his face. He looked back up at me, with disbelief in his eyes.

"I-I wasn't ready!" Gavin stuttered.

"Sure you weren't. Now, anyone else wishing to try?" I scanned the group, staring intently. I shrugged.

"You, black haired kid, with the red jacket. You're up." I motioned to him. A short, lanky teenager slowly shuffled over and put his fists up. I smirked.

"What's your name?"

"Z-Zack…" He stuttered.

"Alright, don't be afraid, I'm just gonna-" I decided to surprise him by tripping him up, causing him to also fall on his face. He rolled over and whimpered like an abandoned puppy.

"Oh come on Zack, don't cry. If it makes you feel any better, you at least didn't scream when you were trying to attack." I said. I grabbed him by the wrist and led him back to the line where the young-uns stood trembling. I continued this exercise for about a few more minutes, one with a beret man called Trent, who was incredibly eager. I destroyed him with ease, but I did admire his enthusiasm. Next was a younger female called Brittany, who, like Gavin, was rather snobby. Admittedly, she did do better than Gavin, but not by much. Following her was her older sister Brianna, whom I also wrecked. One more young-un stood. It was a girl, perhaps the youngest of the group, with a black half mohawk and piercings.

"You, you're next-" I barely had enough time to speak before the girl charged at me and actually almost got me off my feet. Her attempt took me by surprise, but I was able to beat her. As she laid on the ground panting, giving me a glare, I squatted and gave her a smile.

"Wow, you were actually pretty good. Your name?"

"Riley. Riley Smith."

"Well Riley, you obviously did the absolute best out of everyone here." I reached out, but she slapped my hand away. I kept my grin.

"Alright everyone, we learned to not yell when attacking, not get cocky, and try taking your opponent by surprise. Dismissed."

* * *

MATT'S POV:

After talking to Jenny for a while, I decided to explore and see what there was to do. I noticed a picnic table with two men sitting there, and a third man standing over a grill. I took a seat.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You new?" The man said. He was rather chubby, and had short, black hair and a clean face.

"Yeah, what's for lunch?" I asked meekly.

"Steak."

"Mind if I have some?" I asked. He smiled, then yelled into the back room.

"EVE! PIERCE! WE NEED A STEAK!"

"It's ok! I already have one prepared!" I heard a female voice exclaim, probably Eve. She walked outside and...good lord…

She was gorgeous. Her olive skin radiated in the sun perfectly, showing off her thin, amber eyes. Her long black hair rested on her shoulders in the perfect way, and her body...oh my god...it's incredible.

"Your steak." I heard her say, which caused me to snap out of a trance and stumble a bit. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head.

"T-thanks, I-its nice to-to-to meet you…" I mumbled, which prompted a small giggle from the goddess. I was so entranced by her that I didn't notice the other person, Pierce, emerge from the back.

"EVE! COME THE HELL ON!" He yelled. He had short, black hair that was hidden under a military cap and a grey hoodie. His expression showed nothing but anger, but surprisingly, a bit of joking. Eve turned to give him a look, then turned back to me.

"Hey, listen, I get off later this hour, and you aren't the worst looking guy around here, plus I like short guys. Maybe we can meet up and talk?"

I literally felt my knees turn to jelly, and my heart begin racing. Back then, I was never high on the dating chart when it came to high school and college. I had girlfriends here and there, but they were not exactly my type and usually were the ones to dump me for some steroid-ridden jackass. Leon was the one to get more women, while I was additionally used for a bridge to get to him. But this time, I actually felt something new.

"I see you got a crush."

I jumped a bit and saw the two men from before smirking at me. Realizing I was holding my steak, I sat down and joined them, who kept grinning at me as if I had something stuck to my ass.

"Yeah, I do. So what?"

"Nothing, we just like to joke sometimes." One of the men said. He was similarly chubby to the man at the grill, only this time, he looked older, had much longer hair, and thick glasses. The other one was a bit younger and much thinner, with light brown hair that was swept back. The thin one extended his hand.

"I'm Jeff, this here is Tyson." He gestured to the chubbier man as I shook his hand. I knew that due to combination between shaking his hand, the walls, Eve, Jenny, and so many other things, this place was great to stay at.

* * *

 **Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I thought that was enough.**

 **So we got some new people in the form of: Eve, Pierce, Gavin, Tyson, Jeff, Zack, Brianna, Brittany, Riley, and Trent. There's also the man at the grill.**

 **FUN FACT: Pierce's original name was Percy, but I decided to change it due to the fact that while working on this, my cat Percy passed...**

 **FUCK IT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND R &R BECAUSE I GET SAD WITHOUT REVIEWS!**


	2. New Future

DREW'S POV:

Zoey and I had decided to split off to explore on our own, looking to see if there was any adventures. I turned a corner and saw Eli working on a blonde teenager, around the same age group as me and Zoey. A second teenager with black hair stood near him with concern.

"Yo, Eli!" I yelled. Eli looked up and smiled.

"Hello Drew."

"Who you working on?" I asked. The blonde teen had a small cut on his face, and dirt on his palms. When Eli brought a rag to his face, the teen squealed, which caused me to giggle a bit. He glared in response, while the other teen looked at me indifferently.

"Apparently, this young man tried to fight Heath." Eli said.

"I'd say he let him off easy."

"Pft, I'll still get him one day." The blonde said. I simply shook my head.

"Dude, you never will." He scoffed again.

"Really? I was the wrestling champion back in school." I shook my head again, annoying him even more.

"He's a parkourist, and since he easily wiped the floor with you, I highly doubt you would still stand a chance."

"I WASN'T READY!" The teen yelled. He quickly clasped his hand on his cheek, no doubt in pain.

"Gavin, you need to be careful." Eli said in a calm, soothing voice to the teen now known as Gavin. I saw the other teenager snicker, to which Gavin to flipped him off in response.

"Zack, you may go, Gavin's gonna be a while." Eli said to the other teen. As I watched Zack stroll off, I sat down on a nearby school-chair, waiting, just waiting for a new discovery in my new heaven.

* * *

MATT'S POV:

The goddess known as Eve got off work and had the man working the grill, known as Bryan, take over for her. Currently, we were at a gazebo, staring at the setting sun, which is something I haven't done in a long time. I noticed a piece of paper and a pen, and I picked it up and started sketching the sunset.

"What are you doing?" Eve asked. I looked up and smiled.

"Drawing the sunset."

"Can you still draw with...that?" She gestured to my stump. I looked down at it briefly, then back up.

"Honestly, I'm fine with it. I can still draw. I'm left-handed anyway."

"Well, what else can you draw?" Eve asked curiously. I grinned.

"I can draw you like one of Jack's french girls." I said, as Eve laughed at this. I literally felt my face turn beet red as Eve's laughter died down.

"I wouldn't mind that." She said in response, to which my I actually felt my jaw drop.

"You-you-you wouldn't?" I spluttered, making Eve laugh again at my reaction.

"Maybe." I finally remembered my jaw was open and forced it back to it's original position. Eve gave me a smirk that nearly made my legs turn to jelly.

"I...I…"

"You know, I never got your name." Eve said abruptly.

"It's Matt."

"Well, you know my name, being Eve and all."

"Yeah." I said. Eve gave me a confused look.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah? Why do you ask?"

"You seem...nervous." Eve said. I sighed.

"I've never had much luck with girls. I mean, I've had a few girlfriends from here and there...but they were not my type...but you…" Eve raised a brow.

"You're someone I really want to work with, someone I really want to spend a lot of time with, someone who-"

Eve cut me off with a kiss to my cheek.

"It's fine. Don't worry." Eve said. She checked her watch.

"It's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow." She strolled off as I felt my cheek.

Dammit I love her…

* * *

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey, Terrance?"

Terrance turned to me with an odd expression. I noticed his left eye was out of place, as it seemed to continue to stare up at something invisible.

"What's with your eye?" I asked. Terrance glared at me, then spoke.

"It's a glass eye."

"Really?" I was surprised at his almost casually said sentence.

"Yeah. It doesn't exactly bother me."

"Why?"

"Honestly, It's mostly because I realized I could still communicate even with this." Terrance looked away, and I decided to stroll off, leaving Terrance to his own thoughts.

Honestly, this place isn't too bad. I was quickly assigned to farming, and although farming wasn't exactly exciting, I at least had a place in his community. Plus, I got to see Beth more often, which Heath was quite wary of.

"Hey Tyler!" I heard Beth yell. I smiled and turned to her.

"Heath is allowing me to have a sleepover! Drew and Zoey are coming!" She said excitedly. I assumed she was inviting me to come. But before I could ask more, she said something that made my heart sink.

"Heath said you couldn't come…"


	3. New Relations

HEATH'S POV:

"What do you mean I can't go?"

I had been getting this question from Tyler for the umpteenth time today, and it was driving me mad. For the most part, I had been ignoring him, but now…

"Because I don't trust you."

"Heath, why?" Tyler asked meekly.

"I don't trust you around Beth."

"Why? Are you worried that I'm gonna have sex with her?!" He asked out of the blue. I immediately stopped what I was doing, turned, and gripped his shoulder tight.

"Yes." His blue eyes lit up with fear, and I could already feel the goosebumps forming on him. He seemed to realize, because he composed himself and spoke again.

"Heath, I'm asexual." I raised a brow.

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise I will not do anything to her. If I do, you have the permission to beat me like a mule." He said. I sighed.

"One gesture that I don't approve of and your ass is grass." His face lit up and nodded, then ran off to Beth I presumed.

* * *

TYLER'S POV:

The four of us sat around a lilac carpet on green armchairs. The room had a rather comfy feeling, which Beth said Heath always wanted a home like this, so he decorated like this. I couldn't blame him, as we all needed a comfy place in times like this. I stretched in my seat, feeling the soft fabric against the back of my head.

"So, what did you all do before this?" Beth asked.

"I was a high schooler of course, had some good friends that I lost, pretty regular." Drew said. I saw a bit of sadness in his eyes, most likely when he mentioned his pals. I could relate.

"I had a boyfriend that I met in a McDonalds. His family was here for his brother's birthday, and I accidently got the order wrong twice, and his mom started yelling at me until he came to my aid." Zoey explained. I remembered her boyfriend...and how he died.

"What was his name?" Beth asked. Zoey paused, most likely remembering his horrific fate.

"Paul." Hearing the strain in her voice, they moved onto Beth, who probably had the happiest life.

"I was the youngest, and had two brothers."

"I never knew you had a second brother." Drew said surprised.

"His name was Samson. I remember Heath looked up to him due to his accomplishments in sports."

"Heath looking up to someone? That's a shocker." Drew snidely replied.

"I'm not sure where he is, but Heath came back without him one day and said Samson got lost. His girlfriend left after."

"Wait, Heath had a girlfriend?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think he cared about her, it was just for show, in his words." Beth stopped there and turned to me, most likely asking about my past. My past was quite rough, so I quickly changed the subject.

"How about Truth or Dare?" I quickly said. Luckily, everyone agreed and we played a few rounds with truths and dares ranging from innocent to just plain bizarre. I actually remember due asking if I would lick Matt's stump, which I quickly denied. Soon, it was Beth's turn to be truth or dared again, and Zoey was asking.

"Beth? Truth or dare?" I realized Beth had never done a dare, and she seemed to read my mind because without thinking, Beth selected dare. Zoey's dare was rather uh…

"I dare you to kiss Tyler." My eyes widened so much that I think my eyelids were about to tear in half. However Beth turned beet red and without hesitation, planted one on my cheek. I thought it was over, but Drew spoke up.

"Come on, the lips!" I mentally cursed him, but Beth once again, without hesitation, planted one on my lips.

What a coincidence that Heath would walk in just at that moment.

* * *

MATT'S POV:

I had to go to the medical firm to get my stump cleaned and disinfected, and this is where I met two new people.

The first one was an asian man with blonde hair, probably dyed. He wore a heavy, red jacket with numerous pockets on the sides. He also had a thin mustache. The other was an elderly man, with grey hair combed forward and a large beard to match. He had a bistre brown coat on.

"Hey, you're the amputee!" The asian said. I sat on a makeshift operating table, which in reality was a bench with a white tarp over it. The elderly man studied the stump for a moment, then turned to me.

"Pardon Curtis, he gets too excited a lot." The man said, causing Curtis to give him a glare. The man then turned to me and squeezed the stump, causing a bit of pus to come out.

"Curtis, I need paper tape, scissors, gauze pads, some adaptic dressing, a water basin, and some ibuprofen." Curtis simply nodded, then strolled off.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Frank. Frank Polonsky."

"I'm Matt." I extended my hand. Frank simply gave me a look, which prompted me to retract. Curtis later returned with a large assortment of bandages and medicine. Frank glared at him.

"Where's the basin?

"Gwen and Phillip were busy helping Zeke, and I'm not allowed to operate the pump." Frank shrugged and began working on my stump.

"This is gonna take a while, so try relaxing." Frank said. I did just that.


	4. New Friends

TYLER'S POV:

Time seemed to slow down as Heath's face faltered and his face furrowed. Beth noticed and slowly got up and started towards him.

"Heath...please…" Beth said. Heath simply stared at her as I got up and backed up, fearing that any sudden movement would cause him to attack. As he sized me up, I thought about talking it out. I did just that, and instantly regretted it.

"Heath-" I barely got a word out when Heath charged at me, shoving past Drew, Zoey and Beth. I fell backwards against the countertop, waiting for the first blow. To my surprise, Heath stood over me and grinned, then hauled me to my feet.

"Can I talk to Tyler alone?" Heath motioned for everyone except me to clear out. When everyone was gone, he motioned me to sit down across from him, which I did in fear of him beating the hell out of me. Heath noticed this and grinned yet again.

"You like Beth?" He asked out of the blue. I hesitated.

"K-Kinda of…" I braced for a punch to the jaw, but Heath walked over and patted me on the shoulder. I looked at him. For the first time, he wasn't angry, annoyed, or even peeved. Instead, he was looking at me with kind blue eyes.

"Tyler...I'm not hitting you. You gained my trust."

I sighed in relief, until he grabbed my shoulder tightly. His kind expression was gone, and I was now face to face with the serious expression that I was accustomed to.

"Don't get cozy...I'm watching you." With that, Heath left, leaving me shivering at his supposed threat.

But did I like Beth?

* * *

MATT'S POV:

The next day, I decided to catch up even more with Jenny. Jenny was sitting at a table with Sal and Kaitlyn, who I learned were together. I took a seat next to Sal.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked meekly.

"Nothing much, we're just asking how you two know each other." Kaitlyn replied.

"I can explain." Jenny smiled at me while Sal and Kaitlyn looked at me, clearly interested.

"So, we met about a week into this ordeal, and my group found her, Eli, and another guy trying to steal our stuff." Jenny looked at the ground in sadness when Chris was mentioned. I couldn't blame her.

"Eli? The doctor?" Sal asked, which caused her to perk up.

"Yeah, he's here. So is Tyler and Drew." Hearing this, Jenny got up and ran off, looking for them presumably. It didn't take long for someone else to take her spot, as a blonde, shaggy-haired child who looked about eleven came up and innocently plopped himself next to Kaitlyn.

"Oh, Matt, this is Isaac, one of the other kids here." I reached out with my newer version of my crowbar arm. Apparently, my stump became infected with something odd and to my luck, it wasn't beastie blood. Frank got the engineer, Zeke, to fix something up. Now I have a crowbar arm that I can take off easier and isn't just jammed into the bone. Isaac, noticeably spooked, scampered off, leaving me full of regret.

"Hey, he's young…" Sal said. He patted me on the shoulder which made me feel a bit better.

DREW'S POV:

I literally was about to jump for joy when I saw a gamestop as part of the base. Video games have always been a big part of my life, and even during all this, I still was looking for some type of handheld console to pass the time, even though the others would go mad over it. Walking in, I noticed two people playing a fighting game while three others crowded around. I went over and tapped a male on the shoulder. He turned to face me, which gave me a good look at his long, brown hair and pale complexion.

"Fuck you want?" I was taken aback by his choice of words. I wasn't the only one, as an equally pale woman gave him a glare.

"Jack, cool it." The person known as Jack gave her a cold look.

"Janet, I know what I'm doing." Jack said. I heard victory music and saw a bearded man jump in joy while a hispanic woman looked down in defeat. The third man, a man with a goatee, patted her on the back.

"Undefeated still!" The victor yelled. He then caught my eye and grinned.

"New player huh?" I walked forward and extended my hand, which caused him to burst into hysterics.

"Really, you're trying to shake hands with the great Tony Robinson?" He scoffed and shoved a controller into my hands. I got a look at the game, which was Street Fighter IV. I remember playing the game when I was young and actually being pretty damn good at it. Tony selected Zangief while I chose Chun-Li, since I was best with her.

"Really? Chun-Li?" I heard Tony laugh. I smirked as we started the battle. It didn't take long to defeat Tony, and when he was defeated, he actually dropped his controller.

"You cheater!" Tony yelled. He lunged at me, but an arm stemming from a black man blocked his path.

"Tony, you really want me to kick you out?" The man asked. Tony calmed down, but gave me a glare as he walked away, followed by my defender.

"Zeke's a tough cookie." The unnamed man said.

"I guess he is."

"Hey, nice going shutting him up. I'm Dennis and this is my girlfriend, Alicia." Dennis proceeded to wrap an arm around the hispanic woman.

"I'm Drew."

"Hey Drew, I'm gonna be throwing a bit of a party tonight in the square, maybe you'd like to come?"

I didn't hesitate to accept.


	5. New Love

DREW'S POV:

"Yet another victory for me."

The bereted teen called Trent placed his five bucks in the bowl and slid it over to me. Currently, we were playing Street Fighter with Tyler, Beth, Zoey, and three other teens.

"Drew, how the hell are you so good?" A blonde girl asked.

"Well Brittany, it's all in skill."

"You should see him in Go Fish, he's got fucking X-Ray vision." Tyler spoke up. I laughed at this, and collected my winnings, which was twenty dollars.

"Wanna have a tournament?" I asked. Everyone seemed to agree and the brackets were set up. In the first round, I defeated Brittany, Trent beat Gavin (which caused him to throw a tantrum), Tyler beat Zack, and Zoey beat Beth. Second round, I beat Trent again while Tyler beat Zoey. In the finale, I beat Tyler after an incredibly close game.

Then, out of nowhere, I decided to ask a question to Tyler.

"Hey Tyler, what do you think of Beth?"

TYLER'S POV:

I looked at Drew as he smiled at me, waiting for an answer. I couldn't really lie, as I'm a god-awful liar.

"She's cool."

"Hey, you should go for her." My eyes widened.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Better Heath than beasties." Drew replied. I decided Drew wasn't exactly the best candidate for romance tips, so I went to someone who found love despite his setbacks.

"Terrance, how do I get a girl?" Terrance looked at me with an odd look as he held a bottle of wine in his hand. Henry was next to him, passed out on the couch with his pants around his ankles. I didn't dare ask. Terrance noticed this.

"He started to strip but passed out." He chuckled at this. He then asked what my question was again, and I said it again.

"Tyler, let me in on a secret. The reason I found true love is because I grew a pair and asked her out."

"What?"

"What I did is forget about my glass eye, my depression, my past, and everything that set me back and go for it. Even if this chick rejects you, you'll live well knowing you manned up, and considering what happened with your brother and your parents, that takes guts." Terrance smiled, and I did too.

"Go get her kid."

I went to Beth and asked to talk to her in the corner, to which she followed me to without hesitation.

"Beth, you're a great person, and I umm…" Beth tilted her curiously, like a dog does.

"Was wondering if you wanted to go out?" I said quickly. Beth seemed to catch on however and she smiled and nodded.

That was the day I made a great decision, but a giant mistake.

MATT'S POV:

The night of the party may have been the most eventful night of my life. I was sitting with Jenny, who was chugging some alcohol like it was the last day on Earth. She already looked tipsy, so I sat her on a red recliner and walked off, looking to find someone else. I saw a familiar red-head and strolled over to discover Heath being talked to by a blonde woman.

"Hey Heathie, maybe you can teach me some moves in bed?" She was actually sober, and so was Heath and he simply gave her a look.

"I don't swing that way." Heath replied. I didn't know Heath was gay. I was about to ask him more, but the woman beat me to it.

"You're gay huh?"

"Nope." Ok, now I was confused while the woman was getting more angered.

"Then why don't you wanna fuck gingie?" She smiled at her poor excuse for an insult. But that smile disappeared when Heath spoke up.

"I don't fuck donkeys." She stood up and walked off hearing that while Heath smirked. I looked in the corner and saw Tyler and Beth engaged in a battle of the tongues. Luckily for them, Heath was not watching. In fact, Heath actually got up to go to bed.

"Hey Matt." I turned to see Eve walk towards me with a large wine bottle in her hand. She shoved it into my chest and gave me a smirk that made my knees turn to jelly.

"Drink up."

Without hesitation, I did, even though I had swore to myself I would never drink again. It didn't take long for my vision to become blurry and my speech begin to slur. Eve took my hand and led me into an apartment building. But it was not my own. Everything was a blur from here on out, as I felt an abrupt coldness on my chest followed by the softness of a bed. Then everything went black.


	6. New Life

TYLER'S POV:

I woke up with Beth tangled in my arms in the corner of the room. I carefully removed her from me and stood up to see what had happened. I saw Sal and Kaitlyn asleep on top of each other, Henry still knocked out from last night, and Drew and Zoey on a table passed out with beer cans littering the area around them. Then I smelled meat sizzling, most likely bacon. I was aware I was Jewish, but still, religion didn't matter anymore to me. I walked into the kitchen and saw a familiar face.

"Leon?" I ran up to hug him, but my arms passed right through him, which I ended up realizing this was a dream. Something I noticed is that he ignored me, almost like I didn't exist. But the thing I noticed the most was his expression.

It was one of sorrow.

He began absent-mindedly poking the bacon, which was close to being ready. Then he grinned, and I got a look at his missing tooth, which Matt explained to me what had happened. He turned to his left, and I saw something that unnerved me quite a bit.

Two mannequins were standing at an old dining room table, and I noticed they were dressed. The oddest thing was that they were dressed in outfits similar to Nicole and Matt. Leon scooped up the bacon and placed it in front of the two mannequins, then took a seat.

"Nicole, how's the baby?" My brows raised and looked at the feminine mannequin, noticing a beach ball jammed underneath the red jacket it wore. In fact, it was the same jacket Nicole wore. He smiled and turned to the Matt-iquinn, who was wearing Matt's signature beanie cap and had a crowbar jammed into the same arm that got amputated.

"Tyler?" A feminine voice said. I shook and woke up once again, seeing yet another familiar face.

"Jenny?" I had little time to think as she scooped me up in a tight hug, almost crushing my lungs like a pack of ants. She seemed to notice thankfully, and let me go. She smiled, as did I as I stood up and returned the hug again.

"We got a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

MATT'S POV:

The first I felt upon waking up was the headache. Oh god, the headache. The throbbing my in head prevented me from falling back asleep, which in retrospect, was a pretty good thing. I looked up and saw a different ceiling, one I never recognized. I soon came to the conclusion that I had passed out and someone took me in here to rest, which was nice. I heard a knock at the door, so I put on some pants and opened it, revealing the guy that told Eve to hurry up when we first met.

"Hey, you see Eve around here?" He asked.

"Umm, who are you?"

"Oh, yeah, you're new. I'm Pierce Evans."

"Matt Harris."

"Matt Harris huh? It's to meet you in the flesh, even though your hair is puffed up so much that it's almost impossible to focus on you." Hearing that, I raised my hands to my head, feeling the softness of my hair against my palms. He smirked and let himself in. He plopped down on a black leather couch and put his feet up as he stared me down.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just odd seeing you're in Eve's place."

"I am?"

"Yeah, Eve usually never lets guys in her place." He casually said.

"I think she's somewhere." He proceeded to look me up and down and scoffed.

"She's in the bedroom."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice her." I raised my left brow.

"Huh?"

"Well, considering the fact you're in her room with only pants on, and you were drunk, and got morning wood…" I looked down and saw that I did, causing me to cover myself. He laughed.

"Hey, we're guys, we see each other's dick at one point." I sniggered at this and removed my hands.

"Additionally, your size isn't too bad" My face turned beet red at this, causing him to burst out laughing. His cap slipped off his head, but he caught it and adjusted it.

"I must say, you're a lucky man. I know some guys who have been wanting Eve for a good long time." Pierce said. I made a confused expression, to which he stood up and opened the bedroom door.

"You sir, are one lucky man." I peered inside and saw Eve in the bed, wearing very little. I was so entranced by her incredible body that I didn't notice Pierce look into the trash-can.

"Did you use protection?" He asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, here's the thing, there's no condoms here."

"Wait, if there's no condoms…"

"Yep, you're very likely to get a Matt Jr."

 **Well, there you go, Between the Cracks has been completed and Episode 2 is on the way!**


End file.
